


LOVEFOOLS

by CC_Nix



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Female Protagonist, Fluff, GL, No Beta! we die like strong independent women, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Nix/pseuds/CC_Nix
Summary: What would’ve happened if both Wild Cards female and openly gay for each other.It’s that sweet and easy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into a Fem!Shuake/Akeshu (call it what you want) thanks to fan art and this fic called [that's what you get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768538) by [beneaththemassk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemassk)  
> It’s explicit (so the for the young yumyums, do beware). Anyways, this is my contribution to the lovely P5 fandom!

“You all are truly beyond my comprehension,” she chuckles in defeat. Akechi is on her knees, looking shinier compared to the metal waste dump they’re currently located in. Her amused smile gleams at her counterpart—Joker.

Ren almost feels a salty fountain creak open, she presses her lips into a grateful smile. _After all this time_ , she thought, _we finally got through to you_. She saw how burdenless Akechi looked, she couldn’t help but smile. And just as Ren was about to run towards Akechi to hug her, the cognitive one appeared from the shadows.

“Akechi?” Skull sputters, tightly knitting his eyebrows together. Futaba almost has flatten them apart seeing how compressed they are. She doesn’t blame him, it was baffling to see two Akechis side by side.

“Another one!? Wait, is she…” Yusuke tries to add despite being speechless.

“She's a fake!” Joker cuts in. “I can tell because Akechi-sama has a C cup! That one at the very least is a size D,” Joker proudly ascertains.

Akechi flushes bold red at the comment. She quickly covers the open window on her chest embedded in her spandex suit. The brunette turns to glare at Ren, but her attention returns to the Shido’s cognitive version of herself. She notes how the cognitive version of herself is sexualized: with her blouse's first three buttons undone, her skirt hem a shorter than normal, and instead of tights, she was wearing thin stockings most likely held in place by a garter belt. The image was repulsive, but she expected no less from her degenerate father.

Ren catches a glimpse of her eyes—saddened from seeing Shido’s perception of his own daughter. Her hands closed tight with fury, digging her manicured nails into her red leather gloves. 

“Ahaha...” Cognitive Akechi flumes while rolling her eyes. She wraps one arm tightly around her waist, only accentuating her breast. Then, out of nowhere, she pulls out a gun. 

Death points at Akechi. Ren stiffens and desperately looks at the cognition for a sense of mercy. Instead, she is met with hostile eyes warning the leader not to approach. She mocks at her basically saying, _I have the gun._

“Plans have advanced little one, turns out Captain Shido has no use for closed legged bitches.” She tongues at Akechi.

“Hah—?” Akechi stares at her confused.

“It seems you were getting too used to the feeling of being _relied on_. But alas! Captain says it’s time you get your sentence from causing all those mental shutdowns.”

“That’s not fair!” Panther cried out.

“The hell! He’s the one who made her do it!” Skull retaliated.

But Akechi simply chuckled, “I understand now… this was his safety check in case I ever used his palace against him, right? I was to be killed by you—a _puppet_ …”

The thieves were appalled at that fact. Even more so Ren.

“That’s correct, anything the Captain orders, I’ll gladly do it. However, isn't it far more accurate to call _you_ the puppet? Because that is what you always were, a fucking puppet!” 

Akechi’s eyes go open in realization, the truth painful lashes at her face. If it weren’t for the mask, Ren would safely say that Akechi was about to tear up. She bit the inside of her lip and firmly closed her eyes before forcing them open.

The cognition laughed at Akechi then released a fake, sympathetic whimper, “aww, poor Goro-Chan, she just wanted to be praised… no wait, _loved_!” She continues to laugh.

Skull growls at her, “You little...” he holds the rest in, noting that it was best to keep it inside.

“I... I can’t believe this is how Shido sees Goro Akechi,” Queen mutters breathlessly, “it’s absolutely horrible.” She closes her eyes.

“Even so, we can still change things for the better! Together!” Haru calls out to Akechi—who is trying to keep herself together, “because even if he’s your father…” she stops and shakes her head, “no, because he’s your father you must!”

Cognitive Akechi taps her heel harshly onto the metal floor, “Shut your nagging! Or do you want me to take care of you first?” She taps her heel again, louder this time, and a swarm of Shadows appear.

“Ugh..!” Ren says to herself, trying to think of a way to get Akechi and the others safely out of this mess. 

Akechi slowly rises to meet eye to eye with her cognitive rendition. Cognitive Akechi clicks her tongue. She eyes Ren and then at the others—she smirks.

“Let’s say this, what if one you takes her place, hmm? Perhaps you could… mmm delay her execution?” She holds out her unoccupied arm out, waiting for someone to raise their hand and volunteer, “After all, that’s what you’re all about, right? Doing things for others?” 

She drops her hand and looks up in thought, “Oh, I guess... same goes for me actually.” A smiles cracks wide with lust, “I’m going to take all the blame for our captain.” She shrugs unamused adding, “I’ll even die for him too.”

Ren grits her teeth. How could things have turned so grim. _How?! What should I do?! Think! Think!_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this, her mind shakes at what comes next.

“Say, Akechi-chan, I can give you one more chance. Kill them!”

Akechi stands silent thinking for a bit, until she chuckles in plain despair. She reaches for her gun, pointing it towards Joker. Ren knows what is about to come next.

“Agh!” Ren screams, clutching her hands around her head. It catches everyone off guard: from the thieves to the standing Shadows. Then she stands with her feet confidently secured onto the ground pulling a strong, wide stance: like she is testing the stretchiness of her black short a-line skirt. She stares Akechi dead in the eyes and smirks.

“Queen! Skull! Cover me!” She yells. 

Rapidly the two call out, “Got it!”

Ren releases her grappling hook and swings high up, grabbing Akechi on her way up. The thieves hear an excited, “New game plus, baby!” The remaining thieves look at each other confused by that last remark.

“What are you doing, you stupid pervert!? You should have left me!” Akechi cries out, neglecting the fact of how tightly she clings onto Joker.

Ren flashes a smile to herself, “Akechi-sama, don’t underestimate the Phantom Thieves,” she comforts the other girl. Akechi lets out a small hidden whimper before she digs her face onto the girl’s small chest. 

After safely landing with the others, Joker returns back to the front line. It was a tough battle, Mona had to constantly throw health spells, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to. 

Before they know it, everyone is—tiredly—escaping, with Joker carrying a passed out Akechi on her back.

Back in the real world, the thieves opt to leave Akechi in the hands of Ren. They all make their way to Leblanc while quietly discussing what comes next.

Ann looks at Akechi’s puffy eyes, she mumbles gently caressing the girl’s hair, “What is going to happen with Goro-chan?”

Ren and Makoto turn to each other, she can read the serious look on Makoto’s face. Neither say anything and they all hold their silence until they arrive at the cafe. 

Sojiro looks at the children confused. “What dog chewed you up?”

“A real mean one,” Futaba grunts exhaustedly, she helps Ren momentarily lay Akechi on one of the booths. 

Ren stretches her back, and yelps when she feels them pop, “Gosh darn that sure felt good!” She mutters, casually slipping into her country dialect.

“Bro, are you going to need some help?” Ryuji remarks.

“Yeah, grab her legs. We’ll carry her upstairs,” she stops to check with the boss (seeing how she’ll probably be the next addition to children to look after).

Sojiro glances and then goes back to his newspaper.

 _Yahoo!_ Ren internally howls.

It was a struggle, Ren had to occasionally barks at Ryuji to not stare, then he would question where to look, she ordered him to keep his eyes on the roof—and he trips. But when they finally reach the second floor, Akechi is placed on Ren’s bed.

Ren removes the girl’s shoes and places covers over her. She kisses Akechi’s forehead while rubbing her warm cheeks, whispering to her lovingly, “My beloved Goro, I will never abandon you, kay?” Ren leaves the girl to rest underneath the glowing stars plastered all over the ceiling of the homey attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chew me out, if you want, over at twitter:  
> [ @cocobutternix ](https://twitter.com/cocobutternix)


	2. Sweet, Sweet Juice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro wakes up after yesterday’s incident, and both girls come to healthy closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... in my opinion, music is very important when trying to convey a mood. So I made a Spotify list for this last chapter:  
> [Lovefools Jukebox](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4WabKifj4QZIaMWawraleq?si=h66YEtkAQ_W0gPIp4McyRA)
> 
>   
> If you catch any grammatical errors, _PLEASE_
> 
> Also an important message at the end.

_My beloved Goro, I will never abandon you… kay?_

Goro wakes up to the next morning in tears. She doesn’t understand why she was crying, much less remember the reason behind them. All she remembers is standing in front of white canvas while holding someone’s hand. It was just her and the warmth of the other person’s affection wrapped in a sweet and peaceful moment.

Naturally, when she wakes up, her arm is over her face blocking the soft rays from breaching her puffy eyes. _Ahh… is it already the next day_ , she wonders when peering to estimate the time, _how long was I out?_

Despite the invasive cold from outside that leaks into the lonesome attic she feels her body burning from inside. Everything hurts and—most especially—her chest. Her small hands clutch onto the fabric over her chest, as if she can grab whatever is hurting and rip it out, but she can’t. It would be too easy and undeserving. 

Goro believes maybe this hidden corner of the attic should be her resting place.

‘Goro Akechi, Ace Detective Princess, found dead in the bed of a coffee shop attic’, would read the newspapers. Cause of death: Broken Heart Syndrome. How romantic would that be? To overwhelm your heart with painful emotions, eventually, driving it to its own self-destruction.

 _Not romantic at all. Childish and pitiful, actually_ , she thinks.

Silence looms over her. Though, it is made less hostile because of the ceramic wind chime that gives a nice break from the pure nothingness. It actually reminds her of the summer days—she closes her eyes trying to conjure those memories again.

During warm days, Goro would lay her head on her mother’s lap. Her mother would brush it and make small little braids as she listened to Goro’s endless blabbering of some stupid kid in her class; she never understood why he would pick on her at school.

“It’s because he likes you, Goro,” her mother would say.

 _Cling… cling…_

The wind chimes would ring, followed by summer cicadas, and white noise.

 _Mama_ , she would speak to herself, _everything hurts and I don’t know how to make it stop. I don’t know what to do next. What will I do..?_

“Wait, wait, wait!” Says a girl at lighting speed, voice is immodestly deep and mellow for a girl: it’s Ren’s, “what are you doing?!”

Goro’s is fished from her daydream. Ears caught in the idle chatter going on outside.

“We’re squishing them!” Responds a small boy.

“Why?”

“Because… they're… weird,” claims the small girl.

She detaches from the bed, spine straightens to sit up to peak outside the window. Ren has crouched herself in between the two children with her hands and chin resting on her knees.

“They’re not weird at all,” Ren she delivers nonchalantly, gently grabbing at her blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

And then the three watch the line of ants in awe. Goro smiles at the cute sight, she settles her head on the frame of the window, and continues to observe and listen.

“These guys... are actually the true masters of war,” the ravenette claims.

“Like ninja?” The little girl inquires when she looks at Ren for answers.

Ren simply nods, face serious, then they return to look at the ants. Ren holds out her finger, patiently waiting for one to crawl up her index finger. And one does, it climbs up her red manicured nails and makes its way up her finger.

As she rises from the ground the children follow to check out the ant. They marvel at it with bright eyes, until Ren suddenly screams and slaps her wrist.

The kids scream too.

Sojiro busts through the door, frantic, “What?! What the hell happened?!”

Shaken from the commotion, Goro’s eyes widen with curiosity, she tries to lean her head out to get a better view. At that instant she catches Ren’s flushed face, eyes watering, brows upturned, and lips pressed into a slight frown.

“It bit me…” she says.

There’s utter silence, minus the wind chimes.

_Cling… cling…_

And then,

The silence is broken by Goro’s loud snort, almost crying from amusement. All four turn to look at the window to catch the brunette rising from the dead.

Sojiro sighs and leaves the scene. The kids simply walk away from the alley, commenting on the weird teen they’ve just encountered, leaving Goro and Ren to take in each other’s presence.

“Come inside,” she finally says, “I’ll treat you.”

“R-really?” Ren muses.

“Yeah, I'll even kiss it better,” she winks at the girl below.

Ren breaks into a smile and immediately rushes into the cafe. Stomping up the stairs, almost tripping. By the time she reaches the second floor, Goro has the first aid kit out on the bed.

**~*~**

“There,” She pulls down the long sleeve of Ren’s uniform, adjusting it before lightly smacking the wrist, “all done.”

“Where’s my kiss?”

“Hmm? There is none. I lied to you.”

Ren pouts, her eyes begging in protest, _I was really looking forward to that kiss_. Goro thinks about it as she puts away the kit, setting it on the floor. There’s a fragile stillness between the two, both looking at their shoeless feet, she knows Ren wants to talk about yesterday but is too afraid to step past that unspoken boundary.

Goro adjusts her plastic hair band. “Close your eyes.”

Ren doesn’t question it, she already knows Goro tends to be shy about showing affection, she holds her bitten wrist up like a dog and waits. The sheets ruffle as the girl draws nearer. Soft delicate hands reach for her wrist. The room is so silent it makes Ren shiver.

There’s hesitance, but Ren feels the warm breath of the other girl as their lips touch. It’s unexpected. Even though it was a peck, but it’s enough to get both their hearts beating. Ren opens her eyes slowly, afraid to awaken from this dream. She doesn’t meet Goro’s eyes.

“Thank you,” she sees Goro pink soft lips mouth, “for saving me.”

It catches Ren off guard. She meets the girl's reddish eyes. They’re so passionate, like a fire is determined to still live and struggle.

Goro feels a hand behind her head bring her close to Ren’s small chest. She feels her shaking and hears her heart pounding like crazy. “Akechi-sama, please… please join us. No…”

There’s a thoughtful pause.

“Goro please go out with me! I really like you,” her voice trembles, “I want to forever be by your side and see you smile so much more.”

Goro’s heart fizzles, like bubbles in a soda pop that need to come up to breath. She pulls away from Ren's grasp.

“But I…” she looks down unable to hold back, “I hurt you! I betrayed you! And even tried to kill you! How can you bring yourself to say that to me? How can you like someone like me?!” 

All the thoughts she’s been pondering about flood out with no sign of slowing down. Goro is standing alone in a hurricane that she has been suppressing for a long time. She wants to curl in to protect herself, but everything rushes through the walls she worked so hard to build. Waves crushes her glass castle and her vision shakes.

Ren grabs her by the face and stares at Goro’s wet eyes, both girls at this point are uncertain, “I don’t know… why… or how... and I don’t care if it stays that way, all I know is how I feel about you. So will you?”

They weren’t the words she wanted to hear, but they were close and honest. She appreciates that.

“Ok,” is all Goro says. 

And Ren appreciates that. She leans in to kiss Goro rainy eyes, slowly pushing the girl back onto the bed pulling a thin white cover to tent over them. Both girls lay on their sides facing each other, while still having an unspoken silence, this one is more comfortable compared to the previous one.

Goro removes her tights and proceeds to remove Ren’s stockings, without looking at the other girl for approval she mumbles, “I want to feel more of you…”

“Oh, Gororo, I didn't know you were in the mood for sexy time,” the girl teases.

“Shut up,” she glares and turns around, “I changed my mind, you’re a pervert and an idiot.”

“Do you hate that?”

Goro is silent

“Hey Goro, honey,” she whispers, “turn around… I want to touch you too, I won’t do anything fishy.”

After a while, Goro finally turns her body to face Ren again, they hold hands.

“Let’s go to the aquarium or to the planetarium when this is over, ok?”

“Ok,” she whispers back.

“You’re cute.”

“Yeah...”

“I love you. A lot…”

“...Me… me too. Love you too.”

Ren hums pleased. 

They admire each other’s heats and smells: Ren smelling like the sun and Goro like some sweet, sweet apple juice.

“You wanna eat some curry? With some coffee, of course,” Ren breaks the stillness.

“Mmm,” Goro muses for a bit, “yeah.”

“Ok, good,” she says and kisses Goro's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sad to say I have to put this story to a closing since I’m running low on ideas.
> 
> I might make a collection with more of these beloved girls (Because I do love them and cherish them so much!) and I’m open to taking ideas or suggestions over at my twitter! (DMs are now open to the public!)
> 
> Twitter: [ @cocobutternix ](https://twitter.com/cocobutternix)

**Author's Note:**

> I also have other works on my AO3 (Feel free to check them out and beat me over it?)
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who left kudos! I sincerely appreciate!


End file.
